


baby whisperer

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: “I’m so sorry, I know you’re having a meeting, but I’ve tried everything,” Izzy rushes out, moving towards Alec’s desk. Alec notices the confused looks both Luke and Magnus are giving him and Izzy. “Both of us have tried calming her down, we didn’t want to interrupt, but she won’t stop and I refuse to ruin Helen and Aline’s time off.”“So do your thing, baby whisperer,” Jace adds, sounding exhausted, but also amused, eyes on Talia as Izzy hands her over to Alec.





	baby whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

Alec was in his office with Luke and Magnus, listening to Luke recount the last close call he had with Ollie finding out about the Shadow World, the business points of their meeting wrapped up a while ago, when Jace and Izzy burst in the office. Well, Jace, Izzy and the screaming infant in Izzy’s arms. Helen and Aline were visiting New York with their baby daughter Talia, but both Alec and Izzy had insisted Helen and Aline take the afternoon off, just the two of them, and Alec and Izzy would watch Talia, as would Jace.

It had taken a bit of convincing, but eventually they’d agreed, making both Alec, Izzy and Jace promise to call if anything happened.

“I’m so sorry, I know you’re having a meeting, but I’ve tried everything,” Izzy rushes out, moving towards Alec’s desk. Alec notices the confused looks both Luke and Magnus are giving him and Izzy. “Both of us have tried calming her down, we didn’t want to interrupt, but she won’t stop and I refuse to ruin Helen and Aline’s time off.”

“So do your thing, baby whisperer,” Jace adds, sounding exhausted, but also amused, eyes on Talia as Izzy hands her over to Alec. Luke and Magnus are still looking at Alec in confusion as he takes the screaming baby, holding her on one arm so they’re at eye level. He smiles at her, using his free hand to run a finger down her cheek, and like a switch, the screaming and crying stops, Talia’s wide eyes on Alec’s.

“Hi,” Alec whispers, tickling the little girl’s neck with feather light touches, and she giggles, smiling at him. She uses her little hands to lightly touch his face a few times, giggling when he kisses her palm as she place it over his mouth, and after a few moments, she sighs happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head on his shoulder. It’s only then that Alec looks up, his siblings beaming at him, while Luke and Magnus seem shocked.

“How did you do that?” Luke asks, breaking the silence first. Alec shrugs just barely, mindful of Talia resting on his shoulder. 

“He’s always been able to do that, ever since we were kids,” Izzy says, a fond smile on her face. “Our parents told us how I barely slept, was constantly crying, until one night Alec came in to stay with me. Mom got so worried because she hadn’t heard me once during that night, but then she found Alec there with me and thus, the baby whisperer was discovered.”

Luke seems to consider this, staring off somewhere over Alec’s shoulder, and then Alec’s eyes settle on Magnus and the sight takes his breath away. The shock has faded, replaced by a small smile, a tilted head and eyes so warm and bright, a look of absolute fondness. A moment later and Alec sees beyond that, and then it feels like those dinners they spend talking about their days, fingers intertwined, feels like those mornings they spend wrapped up in each other’s arms as the sunlight slowly fills the room, feels like those times they say _I love you_ and it means forever. 

It hits Alec, not for the first time, but still as fully and strongly, that he wants a family with Magnus. He’s vaguely aware that this should be at least a somewhat scary thought, but all Alec can focus on is how much he wants that, how right that feels. And like so many other realisations Alec has had throughout his relationship with Magnus, its shock value is gone in a breath, because it fits and clicks and of course he wants this with Magnus, how could he not?

But what does make Alec’s heart skip a beat and his mind go blank is what he recognises in Magnus’ eyes, and that’s that Magnus wants this, too.


End file.
